1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulp, papers made from such pulp, and to methods for making such pulp and such papers. The papers of this invention include aramid pulp with chitosan as an additive and they perform especially well at high temperatures and under other extreme conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese laid-open patent application 90-2303, published Jan. 8, 1990, discloses use of chitosan as a coating on sheets made from natural fibers to increase the strength of the sheets in water. The sheets are biodegradable and are used in agricultural applications for plantings.
European Patent Application 123,312, published Oct. 31, 1984, discloses a friction paper which includes aromatic polyamide fibers, fillers, and other materials, impregnated with a curable, thermosetting resin. The resin is present in the paper at from 15 to 60 weight percent.